


Лекарство от скуки

by Амелия Шмелия (AmyAndAmnesia)



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyAndAmnesia/pseuds/%D0%90%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F%20%D0%A8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Почему бы и нет, если больше ничего не остается.





	Лекарство от скуки

У Инвокера не шел из головы день, когда его собственная магия обернулась против него. Тогда он стоял в лесу среди некрасивых безлистных деревьев, придавливая своей ногой к земле рыжую девушку. Она была бледной от холода, обездвиживавшего её, и не могла дать отпор; окоченевшие пальцы тщетно тянулись к оружию, отброшенному в сторону. Взгляд мага был торжествующим: только что ему удалось поймать неуловимую. Впрочем, он и не сомневался в том, что ему это удастся. Та самая лучница по имени Лиралей, что так надоедала силам Тьмы и постоянно убегала со скоростью ветра, насмехаясь над медленными врагами, теперь выглядела жалко. Гаррал склонился над ней и произнёс:

— Что ж, в этот раз ветер подвёл тебя, Виндрейнджер.

Он усмехнулся, глядя на это беспомощное существо. Стоило лишь произнести короткую формулу «Quas Trionis!» — и вот она не смогла уйти живой из боя, оказалась повержена. Лиралей, дёрнувшись под ногой Гаррала, произнесла:

— Почему ты так ненавидишь рыжих?..

— Ты ошибаешься, дорогая, — снисходительно произнес Инвокер. — Здесь нет ничего личного, никакой ненависти к рыжим надоедливым девчонкам. Просто так должно быть. Понимаешь?

Девушка с усилием помотала головой в ответ на это. Он скосил свои белые глаза в сторону — что-то странное промелькнуло в кустах. Или ему показалось? Маг нахмурился и решил не тянуть время: заклинание скоро должно было потерять свою силу.

— Прости, мне пора уходить, — сказал он, вновь вперившись взглядом в испуганные глаза лучницы, — так что нам с тобой надо уже распрощаться.

Инвокер достал из плаща короткий изогнутый кинжал с синей рукоятью. Он опустился на колени, свободной рукой придавив жертву к земле и намереваясь нанести ей последний, смертельный удар прямо в сердце. Зеленые глаза сначала широко раскрылись от ужаса, а когда Инвокер замахнулся, резко зажмурились. В следующее мгновение Лиралей должна была почувствовать резкую боль, а затем — перестать чувствовать что-либо вообще.

А потом, возможно, она могла бы возродиться около фонтана, но лучнице не было известно, насколько правдивы рассказы о Древних и в частности о том, что они даруют бессмертие тем, кто воюет за них. Её, так сказать, принесло ветром на эту войну, совсем недавно, и она многого не знала. И до сих пор ей не приходилось умирать. Да и сейчас она была так же не мертва, как и прежде. Или же она просто не заметила, как ушла в мир иной? Что произошло?

Рыжая лучница осмелилась приоткрыть глаза и к удивлению своему обнаружила, что Гаррал так и застыл на месте, замахнувшись кинжалом над ней, и был заморожен точно так же, как и она до этого. А за его спиной, чуть поодаль, стоял один из самых талантливых её союзников. Лиралей удивлённо и радостно посмотрела на него, не веря своему счастью; он же сделал ей знак, чтобы она скорее бежала отсюда. Тем временем Инвокер отвлекся от неё и шокировано смотрел на свои руки, безуспешно пытаясь пошевелиться. Из него будто в один миг вытянули все тепло; онемевшие конечности неприятно покалывало от холода. В какой-то момент ему все-таки удалось резко дернуть рукой, и он понял, что на него была наслана его же магия. Маг разумно рассудил, что сначала он должен завершить начатое, несмотря ни на что, а потом уже разбираться с этой оказией, поэтому он сконцентрировался и опустил руку с оружием вниз. Однако оно не вонзилось в грудь девушки и не остановило биение её сердца. Оно вообще не попало по ней — та воспользовалась моментом и призвала силу ветра, которая увела кинжал в сторону. Нескончаемая дрожь Садрона уже успела покинуть её тело, и теперь Лиралей могла сбежать. Она проворно высвободилась, схватила свой лук и понеслась далеко прочь, всколыхнув опавшие листья под своими ногами. Гаррал мог лишь смотреть на удаляющуюся от него фигурку в бессильной ярости и досаде.

Сковывающий холод — одно из первых заклинаний, которое когда-то давно изучил Инвокер, но никогда ему не приходилось ощущать его на себе. Пусть оно не принесло ощутимого вреда владельцу и длилось совсем недолго, но, черт возьми, было так некстати!  
Когда мрачный Инвокер поднялся с земли, где-то позади него раздалось тихое шуршание листьев, будто некто в длинных одеждах прошел мимо. Маг незамедлительно обернулся на звук, но не увидел никого за своей спиной.

Однако он был точно уверен в том, что там кто-то был.

* * *

После того происшествия стали твориться странные вещи — то какая-то лягушка, прискакавшая к фонтану, оказывается на самом деле заколдованным доктором Жарвакко, то Лиону нездоровится от чьей-то порчи, то Акаша страдает от обморожения… Все это порождало у воинов Тьмы множество подозрений, вызывало недоверие и презрение друг к другу.

Скучающий Инвокер брёл, куда ноги идут, и пришёл к Таверне. Обычно он нечасто посещал это место, но сегодня из каких-то неясных побуждений решил сделать исключение. Зайдя внутрь, он тут же словил на себе недобрый взгляд Ишь’Кафэля, сидевшего рядом с Дэмноком Лэнником и что-то рассказывавшего ему. По-видимому, то была очередная история о предательстве. Гаррал предпочёл сделать вид, что ничего не заметил, и сел за дальний столик. Внешне всё оставалось таким же, как и раньше — в Таверне всё так же было шумно, из каждого угла доносились обрывки оживлённых разговоров, некоторые вовсе были пьяны и несли какую-то чушь. Однако, если внимательно прислушаться, можно узнать, что очень многие убеждены в неверности других своей стороне. Гаррал не знал, что именно произошло с хитрым стратегом из другого мира, и какая из его магий была использована во вред союзнику, но было важно лишь то, что в этом не было его вины, как и вины остальных магов во всем происходящем. За беспорядками стоял кто-то с другой стороны баррикады — и Инвокер даже догадывался, кто именно.

Тот, кого называли Рубиком, давно пропал из его жизни… В самый последний раз он появился лишь в виде слухов — о том, что это именно он был ответственен за то ужасное сражение между колдунами, после которого получил титул Великого Мага. В то время Гаррал, ещё носивший имя Арсенальный Маг, находился в далёких от родных мест краях, потому новость дошла до него поздно. Тогда судьба не пересекла их пути, но сейчас…

Мужчина со вздохом откинулся на спинку деревянного стула и перевёл взгляд на окно. На улице уже стемнело, в небе стали видны бледные мерцающие звезды, и это выглядело красиво, даже несмотря на уродливый лес внизу. Очень чётко представлялась тишина, царившая снаружи. Не тяжёлая и всепоглощающая тишина Нортрома, но тишина мирная и спокойная, такая, что даёт возможность погрузиться полностью в свои мысли. Но в этот момент Инвокеру не требовалось отсутствие шума, чтобы воспоминание захватило его.

* * *

В один из давно прошедших дней, ещё во время его учебы в Академии магов, некий юный колдун сидел около дерева и проворно вертел в руках разноцветный кубик, незамысловатыми комбинациями движений превращая хаос в порядок и обратно. Красное к красному, синее к синему, сбор креста, сбор полной стороны и так далее. Довольно простая головоломка, которую при должном умении можно решить за пару минут, а то и быстрее. Пряди отросших черных волос лезли юноше в глаза, и он машинально смахивал их с лица, не отвлекаясь от занятия; по его расфокусированному взгляду было заметно, что мыслями он где-то далеко отсюда. Вернул его в реальность раздавшийся над ним низкий голос:

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

Колдун поднял голову и с легким удивлением посмотрел на вопрошавшего. То был один из самых талантливых учеников Академии, но вместе с тем самый необщительный, всегда державшийся обособленно и даже несколько высокомерно. Кто-то обожал его, кто-то откровенно завидовал, а кто-то же относился враждебно и с недоверием, но тот, к кому он обратился, не принадлежал ни одной из этих групп — он относился к нему просто и нейтрально. И он ответил:

— Привычка такая. Помогает сосредоточиться, привести мысли в порядок.

Высокий светловолосый эльф хмыкнул и ничего не сказал; его тень, нависавшая над другим одаренным учеником, терялась в тени густой листвы дерева и выглядела не такой отчетливой. Помолчав немного, он спросил:

— Ты сын Аганима, не так ли?

— Да-а-а, ты прав, — протянул колдун, повернув куб в руках еще пару раз и тем самым закончив собирать его. Немного помешкав, он дружелюбно протянул руку и добавил: — Ты можешь звать меня Рубиком.

— Серьезно? — изогнул брови эльф.

— Представь себе! — с улыбкой подтвердил новый знакомый.

И тогда Инвокер, не бывший в той жизни ни Инвокером, ни Арсенальным Магом, ни Гарралом, ни кем-либо ещё, взял протянутую руку и произнёс:

— Каэль.

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой лично, — сказал Рубик. — О тебе много чего говорят.

— Что, например? — поинтересовался Каэль, усаживаясь на траву и подминая под себя длинные полы мантии. Тогда они оба ещё носили простые чёрные мантии — никакой роскоши и излишних эффектов, лишь колдовство в чистом виде.

— Что ты, возможно, настоящий маг. Маг, который достоин стать Великим, — отвечал Рубик.

— Это же очевидно, — фыркнул Каэль, — ничего нового я о себе не узнал.

— Не суждено тебе умереть от скромности, — усмехнулся сын Аганима, — но ты и в самом деле талантлив.

— Благодарю, — небрежно произнёс его собеседник, уже много раз слышавший подобные фразы в свой адрес.

— Однако, — продолжал Рубик, задорно сверкая глазами, — тебе придётся считаться со мной, ведь я тоже кое-что умею!

— Допустим? — спросил Каэль, опираясь спиной на дерево.

— Смотри.

С этими словами темноволосый юноша отбросил свой кубик в сторону, а затем, протянув по направлению к нему длинные пальцы руки и сосредоточившись, поднял вверх с помощью одного лишь усилия мысли. Он повертел куб в воздухе и вновь отбросил его, а затем повторил это еще раз. Вверх — вниз — вверх — вниз — и снова вверх — и снова вниз.

— Телекинез, — хмыкнул его новый знакомый, не особо впечатлённый увиденным. — Что ж, неплохо.

— Но это, конечно, ещё не все, — поспешил сказать Рубик, — совсем скоро я научусь воздействовать не только на неодушевлённые предметы. Думаю, я смогу даже поднять в воздух тебя.

Эльф впервые за весь разговор улыбнулся.

— Вот как! Посмотрим, посмотрим!

И то, как в следующий миг изумрудно-зеленые глаза с вызовом посмотрели на него, а длинные пальцы потянули за некую невидимую нить и подняли вверх его руку, запомнилось особенно отчётливо. Колдун, изогнув губы в ухмылке, произнес:

— Можешь не сомневаться.

_Каэлю понравилась эта решительность._

* * *

Мага потревожило чьё-то робкое прикосновение к плечу. Он поднял голову и увидел, что это был низкорослый рядовой крип-мечник, протягивавший ему какой-то маленький свиток. Инвокер с недоверием посмотрел на него и принял бумагу, досадуя на то, что крипы не умели говорить. Крип же, испуганно оглядевшись вокруг, поспешил удалиться из Таверны. Гаррал хмыкнул, убедился, что никто не наблюдает за ним, и развернул бумагу.

Это была лаконичная записка, в которой содержались лишь дата, время и место и вопрос: «Встретимся?» Подписи нет. Гаррал взволнованно перечитал ещё раз подозрительное послание. Он не мог знать наверняка, от кого оно и что произойдет с ним, если он придёт; к тому же, было бы глупо просто брать и следовать этой записке. Инвокер проигнорировал бы это и, выбросив письмо, забыл о нём, если бы не одно «но»: он был готов поклясться, что ему знаком этот причудливый и едва разборчивый почерк. Знаком ещё со времён Академии. Решение было принято.

* * *

Лес Светлых кардинально отличался от того, что был на стороне Тьмы — всё было таким живым и торжествующим, не вселяющим тревогу в сердце и не вызывающим тягостных чувств. Среди деревьев у берега реки, сплошь покрытых шуршащей зеленой листвой, сидел человек с боевой маской на лице. Если не присмотреться внимательно, то можно было и не заметить его вовсе благодаря черно-зеленой расцветке длинной одежды. Он скучающе наблюдал за течением реки до того момента, пока на другом её берегу не возникла крылатая демоница. Она появилась буквально из ниоткуда и, злорадно улыбнувшись, побежала вверх по течению — по-видимому, собиралась задействовать руну. Человек в маске оживился, быстро поднял с земли свой посох и направил его на суккуба. Едва заметная тень демоницы, остаток её магии, пролетела над рекой по направлению к магу и исчезла, а в голове волшебника появилось новое знание.

— Звуковая волна! Какое сильное колдовство! — восторженно прошептал он, смотря вслед удалявшейся Акаше. И он совершенно не подозревал о том, что за ним тоже наблюдают, пока вдруг на его плечи не опустилась чья-то рука. Невидимая и холодная рука.

Это Инвокер, пришедший в назначенный день на назначенное место, из осторожности использовал заклинание призрачной ходьбы, которое делало его невидимым, и решил обнаружить своё присутствие таким образом. Маг со стороны Света вздрогнул и спросил:

— Я здесь не один, не так ли?    

— Да, — ответил Инвокер, рассеивая три сферы, кружившиеся вокруг него, и становясь видимым. Его собеседник обернулся и, поднявшись с земли, произнёс:   

— Давно не виделись, Арсенальный Маг! Только теперь ты… Инвокер?  

Гаррал с подозрением рассматривал его, не веря своим глазам.

— Так это ты, Рубик?

В следующий момент маг снял маску и тем самым развеял сомнения Инвокера: теперь на него смотрело совершенно не изменившееся за годы знакомое смуглое лицо с острым носом, глазами изумрудного цвета и спадавшими на лоб черными прядями, выбившимися из хвоста.

— Собственной персоной, — произнёс Рубик. Инвокер нахмурился.

— Какая… неожиданная встреча. Где же ты пропадал?

Рубик ненадолго задумался.

— Я? Я путешествовал по миру. Учился новому. Всё, как и планировал.

— А ещё как-то в перерыве получил титул Великого Мага, — прищурился Инвокер.

— Да, было со мной такое, — пожал плечами Рубик, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.

— И давно ты на стороне Света?

— Думаю, что всегда был.

Инвокер прислонился спиной к дереву рядом с ним, без интереса проследив взглядом за пролетевшей мимо бабочкой, и спросил:

— Не находишь странным для светлого мага заниматься такими вещами?

— Какими вещами? — ответил вопросом на вопрос маг.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я. — Арсенальный Маг угрожающе посмотрел на давнего знакомого. — Воруешь заклинания. Используешь их, чтобы сеять хаос. Настраиваешь магов друг против друга. Не очень честно для тебя.

— Я не ворую, — возразил Рубик, — я просто заимствую и правильно использую. Знаешь, не каждый маг может стать Великим, но даже его ограниченная магия оказывается полезной.

— Ограниченная ли? — хмыкнул Инвокер.

— Ох, конечно, я не имел в виду тебя, — усмехнулся Великий Маг, — ты — исключение. Но сейчас ты применяешь всего десять заклинаний.

— Лучшие из всех, — бесстрастно отвечал Инвокер, — остальные бесполезны. Тем не менее, я их ещё помню, в отличие от тебя — своровал, использовал и забыл.

— Благодаря одному из них я все ещё жив! — парировал Рубик.

— Держу пари, что ты его не помнишь, — небрежно бросил Инвокер.

— А ты знаешь, что я сейчас могу и голос повысить? — с обидой произнёс Рубик.

— Торнадо в лоб не хочешь? — насмешливо ответил Гаррал.

В этот момент был сломан невидимый барьер между ними, и разговаривать стало легче. Рубик рассмеялся и сказал:

— Узнаю старого-доброго Каэля.

Инвокер слегка поморщился, услышав своё первое имя, — его давно так никто не называл — но решил проигнорировать это и осведомился, пристально смотря на собеседника:

— Зачем ты позвал меня сюда?

_На самом деле, ответ ему был очевиден. И не нужно было никакого предлога и оправдания._

— Зачем? Хм-м. — Рубик подошёл к нему почти вплотную и взял его за руки. — Странный вопрос. Может, я просто скучал.

Инвокер вздрогнул, но рук не стал убирать.

— Мы теперь враги, если что.

— Да ну? А тебя это останавливает? — приподнял брови Рубик.

— Наверное, мне стоило бы убить тебя, — с сомнением в голосе произнёс Инвокер.

— Давай, будешь моим тринадцатым убийцей, — фыркнул Рубик, — и может, тебе даже повезёт в этом деле, но фонтан всё равно не позволит мне умереть.

— Проблема в том, что я не хочу…

— Так не делай этого!

—…даже несмотря на то, как ты поступил со мной недавно.

Инвокер с укоризной посмотрел на мага, и тот с досадой извинился:

— Да, ты же не любишь, когда тебя перебивают.

— Это ты тогда был там. Ты помешал мне убить лучницу. Очень милосердно с твоей стороны.

Рубик удивленно распахнул свои зеленые глаза и отстранился от него.

— Прости, но Лиралей — моя союзница. Разве ты поступил бы иначе?

— Мне плевать, если кто-то умрет по собственной глупости, — хладнокровно произнёс Гаррал. 

— Все-таки ты достаточно плох для тёмной стороны! — с усмешкой покачал головой Рубик, усаживаясь обратно на землю; теперь Инвокер смотрел на него сверху вниз. 

— А ты не такой уж хороший на самом деле.

— Как знать, как знать…

Их разговор напоминал дуэль, в которой никто не мог одержать победу: оба были слишком хороши, чтобы проиграть. И вдруг где-то вдалеке послышались голоса. Оба мага мигом затихли и настороженно прислушались. Определенно, кто-то шёл сюда, но был ещё достаточно далеко, чтобы обнаружить их. Инвокер наклонился к Рубику и взял его за плечо.

— Слушай, ты должен прекратить это, — понизив голос, произнёс он. Увидев, что Рубик собирается задать вопрос, он торопливо добавил: — Нет. Не спрашивай, ты абсолютно точно понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

— Почему? — всё-таки спросил Рубик, склонив голову.

— Знаешь, это не очень-то приятно, когда союзники настроены против тебя.

— Тогда тебе стоит прекратить своё колдовство, моим союзникам тоже не очень приятно умирать, — язвительно ответил маг.

— Ладно! — зло прошептал Инвокер. — Твори, что хочешь, только дай им знать, что это ты.

Рубик подозрительно прищурился.

— А почему тебя это так волнует?

Инвокер сильнее сжал его плечо, так, что тот зашипел от боли, и сказал, делая ударение на каждом слове:

— Меня. Это. Раздражает.

Рубик, закатив глаза, отдёрнул его руку от себя и сказал:

— Ладно-ладно, раз уж ты так хочешь, я могу мелькнуть пару раз перед вашими колдунами, чтобы они больше не грызлись друг с другом.

— Я рад, что ты понял меня! — не скрывая своего торжества, ответил Гаррал.

Тем временем голоса постепенно становились более отчётливыми; Рубик уже мог различить их обладателей — то были Юрнеро и Свен. По всей видимости, они пошли проверять состояние боевых строений Света. Инвокер уже успел призвать три сферы, чтобы прочесть спасительное заклинание, когда Рубик сказал:

— Только у меня есть одно условие.

— Что еще за условие? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался Гаррал.

— Что мы ещё увидимся, — с улыбкой произнес маг. Инвокер хмыкнул и, неопределённо кивнув ему, поспешил уйти в невидимость.

* * *

_И вновь скучающий Арсенальный Маг пришел по одному адресу, где его всегда ждали, и постучал в дверь. И ему, как обычно, открыли._

Это был лишь один день из их общего прошлого. Маг вошёл, оставляя снаружи пасмурный, холодный день и плачущее серое небо, и с раздражением стал приводить в порядок свои мокрые волосы.

— Разве у Карла нет зонта? — усмехнулся Рубик, удаляясь обратно в комнату.

— Дождь застал меня по дороге, — ответил гость, — и прошу, не зови меня так.

Он снял с себя промокший плащ, последовал за молодым учёным и по привычке, без особого приглашения, расположился в старом кресло с темно-синей обивкой; Рубик же сел спиной к нему за свой рабочий стол, сплошь заваленный бумагами и книгами, и спросил:

— Для кого же это имя?

— Для тех, кому необязательно знать настоящее, — устало произнёс Каэль.

— А как же Арсенальный Маг?

— И оно тоже.

— У тебя псевдонимов больше, чем заклинаний, — фыркнул склонившийся над чистым листом Рубик, обмакивая перо в чернила.

— Откуда тебе знать! — лениво отмахнулся Каэль.

Рубик украдкой улыбнулся и начал что-то писать. Воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом дождя снаружи. Каэль расслабился и прикрыл глаза: здесь было так тепло, хорошо, спокойно. Спустя некоторое время он услышал вопрос:

— И что же привело тебя ко мне сегодня?

Инвокер немного помедлил и ответил:

— Я пришел за своим лекарством от скуки.

— Мне кажется, его ещё не изобрели, — не понял Рубик.

— Нет, оно у каждого своё.

— И что же у тебя?

Инвокер поднялся с кресла и, наклонившись к Рубику, произнёс над его ухом:

— Ты.

Рубик отвлёкся от письма и обернулся:

— Правда?

Ответом ему был пристальный взгляд невозможно белых глаз, который продлился пару секунд. А затем Каэль сказал:

— Помнишь, ты обещал мне?

— Я обещал что-то? — удивился Рубик.

— Телекинез, — напомнил ему Инвокер. — Наверняка ты уже овладел им в совершенстве и без труда сможешь поднять меня, да?

— А! — оживился Рубик, вставая со стула. — Конечно я могу! Только отойди немного.

Инвокер послушно сделал пару шагов назад, и Рубик, глубоко вздохнув, протянул руки нему. Медленным движением он поднял их вверх, и вслед за этим Каэль ощутил, как он оторвался от пола — теперь он был подвешен в воздухе на высоте пары метров. И только собрался он похвалить Рубика, как вдруг не очень удачно приземлился обратно.

— Прости, я не привык делать это аккуратно, — с виноватой улыбкой произнес Рубик, смотря на недовольного Инвокера, потирающего ушибленные места. Он подскочил к нему, схватил за руки и рывком поднял с пола; таким образом, они оказались лицом к лицу, очень близко друг к другу.

— А следовало бы научиться, — с укоризной проговорил Инвокер, заключая Рубика в объятия.

— Ради тебя — пожалуй! — ответил тот, весело сверкая глазами.

В следующее мгновение их губы сомкнулись в жадном поцелуе. _Это была их общая вредная привычка…_

* * *

Ланая бежала, что есть сил, несмотря на кровоточащую рану на ноге, а за ней двигались несколько тёмных крипов. Она могла бы без труда одолеть их, будучи даже ослабленной, как сейчас, но она знала, что её могут поймать более опасные враги, и не останавливалась. Чуть более двух недель стояло затишье, и никто не совершал набегов на территорию Тьмы; лишь сегодня угрюмые Лион и Жарвакко, отправленные на разведку, обнаружили в лесу раненную ассасинку. Оставалось совсем немного до союзной башни — это означало спасение. Но тут в Ланаю из-за дерева прилетела банка, которая больно ударила её по плечу, и из неё рассыпался блестящий порошок. Всего пару секунд девушка не могла двигаться из-за парализующего действия порошка, но этого хватило для того, чтобы её настигли враги. Однако Ланая быстро отреагировала и, припав к земле, стала невидимой.

— Ты что, не взял с собой пыль? — яростно воскликнул Лион, остановившись всего в паре шагов от настороженно застывшей Ланаи.

— Это я должен был у тебя спросить, чертов идиот! — возмутился доктор Жарвакко.

Лион дёрнулся и угрожающе посмотрел на него.

— Клянусь, я отправлю тебя в Ад.

— Да, я видел твои попытки, — язвительно ответил Жарвакко.

— Это был не я, сколько можно повторять! — запротестовал Лион.

— Как много светлых магов умеет превращать человека в лягушку? — фыркнул доктор. — Даже не пытайся обмануть меня.

— Как много светлых магов насылает порчу? — парировал Лион.

— Ладно, хватит! — не выдержал Жарвакко. — Убей её, и я, может, поверю, что ты не предатель.

— Кто бы говорил! — гневно воскликнул Лион, ударяя посохом по земле. Однако удар пришёлся прямо по Ланае, и та вскрикнула от боли. Враги немедленно обратили на это внимание.

— Эй, прекращай прятаться! — обратился к ней Лион. — Либо ты появишься сама, либо я заставлю тебя сделать это!

Ответом ему была тишина. Ланая понимала, что не сможет сейчас уйти, если ей не придет кто-нибудь на помощь, и потому оставалась на месте, перебирая в голове варианты того, как она может одолеть врагов. Внезапно из земли под ней вырвались шипы, которые подбросили её вверх, и, упав обратно, Ланая потеряла свою невидимость.

— Я же говорил, — злорадно улыбнулся Лион, — вот здесь ты и умрёшь.

Пока Ланая пыталась подняться с земли, он уже замахнулся своей демонической рукой, чтобы нанести ей последний, смертельный удар, но тут его что-то подняло в воздух и откинуло назад, прямо на стоявшего рядом доктора Жарвакко.

— Что за?! — разозлился он, тут же вскочив на ноги и оглядевшись вокруг.

Он обнаружил перед собой высокую фигуру в плаще, передавшую Ланае колбу с зельем. Та выразила свою благодарность коротким кивком и поспешила скрыться за башней. Тем временем, незнакомец покачал головой и скучающе оперся на свой скипетр, с насмешливым сожалением смотря на двух магов.

— Грустно видеть, как напрасно пропадает такое редкое колдовство, Лион, — сказал он.

— Ты еще кто такой? — раздражённо спросил Жарвакко, поднявшись с земли.

— Разве вы не знаете? — склонил голову человек в маске.

— Это и неважно, — плюнул Лион, — сейчас ты отправишься в Ад!

Не сговариваясь, Лион и Жарвакко приблизились к нарушителю их планов, готовясь применить свои лучшие заклинания, однако тот неожиданно взмахнул скипетром, и их что-то сбило с ног. То были шипы Лиона.

— Запомните, моё имя — Гранд Магус, — заговорил вновь незнакомец, — и в следующий раз, будьте добры, купите пыль видимости!

Он звонко засмеялся, исчезая в дыму обмана и становясь невидимым для их глаз.

— Вот же черт! — только и смогли сказать колдуны, обескураженные и шокированно уставившиеся друг на друга.

* * *

— А скажи мне, Арсенальный Маг, — начал Рубик, подходя к Инвокеру, сидевшему у дерева, — с каких пор тебя называют Гаррал?

— Это лишь переиначенное «Карл», — пожал тот плечами.

Они вновь встретились на берегу реки, но уже со стороны Тьмы и ночью, чтобы никто их не обнаружил. Бледный свет полной луны, отражавшейся на спокойной глади реки, озарял их лица и позволял видеть друг друга.

Рубик уселся напротив Инвокера, скрестив ноги, и ехидно сказал:

— Надеюсь, Гаррал, Ваше Высочество довольно тем, что его больше не беспокоят осуждающие взгляды и шёпот за спиной.

Инвокер в ответ закатил глаза.

— Теперь все вокруг говорят о Гранд Магусе, злостном воре заклинаний.

— Чего и следовало ожидать. А еще меня снова все хотят убить. Прямо как в старые времена.

— Ну, это уже твои проблемы, — сложил руки Инвокер.

— А разве я жалуюсь? — усмехнулся Рубик. — Быть может, это поможет мне взбодриться. Ты-то понимаешь, как всё постепенно становится скучным и предсказуемым от слишком долгой жизни.

— Как же мне не понимать, — угрюмо произнес Инвокер. — Скука уже стала неотъемлемой частью моего состояния.

— Как и моего, — вздохнул Рубик. — Лишь неутолимая жажда знаний не дает мне загнуться, но чем больше знаешь, тем меньше сюрпризов во вселенной для тебя остается.

Каэль промолчал, не в силах признаться вслух, что это были и его мысли. Он думал так же. И был лишь один человек, который действительно понимал его. По сравнению с тем, сколько прожили они, человеческие жизни были до смешного коротки. Оба мага, возжелавшие когда-то бессмертия, оказались в ловушке, как бы застряли в вечности, потеряв счет времени, которого всегда было достаточно. _Перспектива делить вечность вместе была слишком заманчива._

Рубик поднял голову вверх и засмотрелся на звезды. Сегодня он не надел свою боевую маску, а угольно-чёрные волосы не были убраны в высокий хвост и свободно лежали на плечах.

— Как думаешь, — задумчиво произнёс он, — какие кошмары снятся созданиям изо льда?

— Полагаю, довольно солнечные и теплые, — хмыкнул Каэль, — а ты что, усыпил Калдра?

— Именно, — подтвердил Рубик с виноватой улыбкой. — Наверное, это не очень хорошо — использовать своё могущество ради развлечения, даже для Великого Мага.

— Почему бы и нет, если больше ничего не остается, — ответил Инвокер.

— Ничего? — переспросил Рубик, опуская внимательный взгляд на собеседника.

Инвокер ничего не сказал. Вместо того он поднялся на коленях и, приблизившись к его лицу, коснулся его губ своими. Рубик незамедлительно ответил на поцелуй, обнимая Инвокера за шею. Оба прекрасно знали с самого начала, к чему ведет их разговор. И сейчас пропала необходимость в лишних словах — только тишина и они двое.

— Каэль… — закончив поцелуй, прошептал Рубик.

— Что?

— Лекарство от скуки… помнишь? — он хитро улыбнулся.

— У каждого своё, — продолжил Инвокер.

— Так вот, ты — моё.

— Я думал, что магия, — сказал Гаррал, непроизвольно беря Рубика за руки и переплетая их пальцы.

— Ты и есть магия, — рассмеялся Рубик, прильнув к нему.

_Слишком заманчиво._

— Сделай одолжение: не исчезай больше, — произнес Инвокер в своей привычной строгой манере.

— Если ты так желаешь, — протянул Рубик в ответ.

_И лишь луна в небе, единственная свидетельница, сохранит их секрет._


End file.
